The Return
by Bloodstreams
Summary: Idosa have always known she is different. She grew up in an orphanage in London. She recieves her Hogwarts letter and everything changes. Nox is the daughter of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Her parents expect her to be in Gryffindore, but all she ever wanted was to be in Slytherin. Emma is the daughter of Hermione and Ron, but Draco Malfoy starts to mess things up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day in London at the Wool's Orphanage. Idosa Lyra Lestrange was drawing in her room, forgetting about the lovely weather. She was drawing herself, surrounded by family. She did not have any family, at least not that she knew. Every face on the drawing was taken from her own fantasy. They all looked kind and caring.

Idosa had always been a different child. She liked sitting in her room drawing, trying to forget about the world she was living in. Trying to forget how she had been picked on since she was little. How she had been through more than most people her age had. She used to be vulnerable, crying for the least thing. She used to be sad. But after all this time, she had built walls around her self. She was reserved and hard, never showing emotion and barely speaking to anyone. It was a way of defence.

"Idosa?" Mrs Wool said as she knocked on her door. Idosa didn`t respond as she was too busy drawing. The door opened and Mrs Wool stepped in. Idosa looked up, surprised to see that Mrs Wool had a man behind her. He was tall, skinny and wore a red knitted jumper with a white shirt and jeans. He had big green eyes, large ears and short brown hair.

"Idosa, This is professor Longbottom." Idosa looked at him and didn't say a word. "He wants to speak with you," Mrs Wool said too her. "I will be right down the hall." She turned her heel and walked out. Professor Longbottom smiled and slowly walked toward her. He acted as if Idosa was an animal that could attack at any time. After a while of silence, he sat down on her bed. Idosa looked at him without emotion. "I want to give you this," he said as he took out a letter from his pockets and gave it to her. It said:

"_**I.L. Lestrange**_

_**Room 27 at the Wool`s Orphanage, 389 Green Street."**_

"What is this?" Idosa asked, looking at Mr. Longbottom. "Open up, and you will see." He said and smiled. Idosa gave him a suspicious look, but opened it.

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Neville Longbottom**_

_Dear miss LeStrange,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Susan Bones_

_Deputy Headmistress."_

* Nox's P.O.V *

Nox layed on the top of Xenophilius bookshelf. She was thinking about the story her dad had told her the night before. The story about how he and her mom ended up together.

It had been nighttime and Nox mom, Luna Lovegood had just been in a big fight with her husband. She sat outside a shop in Diagon Alley when Neville Longbottom walked past her. Neville stopped and sat down beside Luna. "What are you sitting here for?" Neville asked, he had just separated from his wife some weeks ago. She did not say anything, just packed her bags and left. Lunas husband did not agree on the way Luna lived and had become angry and kicked her out of the house. Luna and Neville had talked the whole night and they started to meet more often. After a while they started to date.

Nox's hair reached her to the middle of her back. It was blonde and a bit straighter then Luna's. She has blue eyes and big ears like her dad. Nox's full name was Nox Aurora Longbottom. Nox was wearing her favorite shirt with Batman on it, (her favorite muggle super hero.) She also wore a black skirt and black knee-high socks.

Nox had recieved her Hogwarts letter the day before . The only thing she had been thinking about until now was that she was not a Gryffindor. And the only thing her dad said when she got her letter was how great she would make it in Gryffindor. Gryffindor was so boring. She picked up her letter and red it once again.

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Neville Longbottom**_

_Dear miss Longbottom._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Susan Bones"_

Nox smiled. She would go to school with her best friend Emma Weasley, and only looked forward to start.

* Emma's P.O.V *

"What if it does not come?" The question had been stuck in her mind for the last couple years, but saying it made it feel a lot more real. She had been worried sick. It would be weird if she did not. Both of her siblings already went to Hogwarts. There was no way she would not be accepted. "What if I do not receive any letter from Hogwarts?" Hermione Granger put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Emma Weasley," she said, calmly and loving. "Your sister and your brother received it. Of course you will get it." Emma knew her mother was smart and was happy she had thought the same though. Hermione kissed Emma on her forehead. She was a great mother, and Emma simply could not love her any more. "Go and get your father, so that we can have dinner. And ask Harry to join us as well," she said. Emma nodded and went outside. They lived in a cosy little house in London, with a big back yard and a beautiful view. The sky was light blue with no clouds in sight and few people had ever seen grass this green. Hermione had been growing plants around the garden, using magic, of course.

Emma had to hold her hand above her glasses to block the bright sunlight. Her glasses were big, covering big parts of her face. Her hair kept falling down in front of her eyes. It was long and messy. She had a mixture of her parent's hair colours, best described as strawberry-blonde. She had a thin nose and big eyes that were amplified by the glasses. Her skin was pale and her face was full of freckles. Her nose was not small and not big, something in between. She currently wore her favourite summer dress. It was white with orange flowers. She ran bare feet through the grass until she could spot her father. "Dad," she shouted. Ron immediately landed. He held his broomstick in one hand. Harry landed next to him. "Mom wanted to tell you that it is time for dinner." Ron nodded. "Thank you, honey." Emma smiled and then looked at Harry. "Mom said you could come too." Harry smiled. "Of course." He threw his broomstick from one hand to the other. "Do you want to try?" Ron was going to protest, but Emma was faster. "The broomstick?" she said. Harry nodded. "Really?" He nodded again and threw it to Emma, who almost missed it. He laughed kindly. Ron stared at the ground. He knew that Hermione would be furious if she found out. "Just sit on it and lift the end slowly upwards. When you have gotten above the ground, lower it the get back. Emma sat down and took a deep breath. She raised a few feet above the ground without any trouble, but had more trouble getting back down. When she tried lowering the front, it just went back up. She was too high.

Emma had heard the story about Neville Longbottom's first time flying many times. Neville once mentioned it himself. He and his wife, Luna Lovegood Longbottom, had visited them many times. They used to bring their daughter, Nox Aurora Longbottom, and their twins, Lorcan and Lysander. Emma and Nox were the same age and had become tight friends. Suddenly, the broomstick raced toward the ground on full speed. The adrenalin kicked in. How could Emma possibly "Straighten it!" she heard Harry saying. She tried her best, and avoided falling too far. Ron was helping her up when Hermione showed up. "Ronald," she hissed. Ron pointed to Harry, who sighed at Hermione. "Give the guy some slack, it was my broom."

Rose and Hugo were already sitting at the kitchen table when the rest came inside. Emma sat down next to Hugo, who had already started eating. She put some food on her plate. "When did the twins receive her letters? Because Emma still does not have hers." Hermione asked casually. The twins were names Minerva and Lily Potter. They had two older brothers named Albus and James and they were all going to Hogwarts. "They got the letters by the last week of summer. Everybody who received their letter last year got them very late." He answered. Emma sighted in relief. She would get it. She had proof. And just then, an owl flew in through the open window. Emma jumped out of her chair as she saw it. This was it, her Hogwarts letter. She carefully removed it from the owl's leg, and it sat down on the table. Emma ripped it open in excitement.

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Neville Longbottom**_

_Dear miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Susan Bones_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

"Mom! Dad!" Emma smiled. She was going to Hogwarts. The time had finally arrived. She had never been this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

* Idosa's P.O.V *

"You are a witch, Idosa." Professor Longbottom said and smiled.

"I am a what?" Idosa said shocked still looking at the letter. She couldn`t quite understand what he was saying. "You are witch, a powerful witch. Your parents were very good at magic and especially dark." Professor Longbottom explained to her.

She couldn`t believe she was a witch. And her parents where dark? "Sir, did you know my parents?" Idosa asked the professor. "No, but my parents did." Mr Longbottom said as his eyes went to the floor. "Sir?" Idosa asked him. "I am sorry, but we need to go to the Diagon Alley Ms," He said as he stood up and smiled. "Pack your things and I'll meet you in the lobby." He turned around, went out and shut the door.

Idosa was still shocked. "Where was he taking her? Could she trust him?" She thought to herself as she packed all of her drawings and her drawing stuff in her Dark Green bag.

When Idosa was finished she walked down the stairs to see the professor shaking hands with Mrs Wool. "Take care of her, sir." Mrs Wool said to him "She will be one hundred per cent save at the school, I promise." He said and gave her a big smile so his beaver teeth popped out. "Ready?" He said and smiled towards me. "Yes," she said as she dragged her left hand thru her short, curly hair.

When they was outside of the building Professor Longbottom looked to the right and left. "Take my arm, and hold it tight," he said as his elbow reaches towards her. "What?" she said stared at the professor. "Trust me" he said and took Idosa's hand on his arm and with a pop they was gone. Idosa felt as if her insides were pressed together. Her lungs felt punctured and it was impossible to breath. Just as she started to panic, it all stopped.

They were in a colourful alley filled with people. Professor Longbottom laughed at Idosa's shocked face. "Where are we?" Idosa asked looking at the different buildings. "We are in Diagon Alley, miss. We are going to get everything you'll need for school," he said and started to walk. "But sir, I don't have any money," Idosa said trying to catch up with his fast walk. "The Order has saved some money for you," he said. "The order?" Idosa asked. "But sir?" He didn't answer but pulled a letter out of his pocket. "Uhhmm, yes. Toad, rat, or a cat?" He asked Idosa. "I am just shocked, sir. I am just a bit confused." He looked down at her and stopped. "I have all you need. But we need you an animal and a wand." He said started to walk again.

"Ahh, Olivanders." Mr. Longbottom walked in and Idosa followed. "Neville, my friend." A male voice said behind the counter. He stood up. He was tall and skinny, with messy brown hair. The shop was huge, a bit dusty but cosy. "Athur, my little friend here, Miss LeStrange, are going to have her first wand." When Mr. Longbottom said `little` Idosa gave him a death glare. Athur widened his eyes. "Neville, may I talk to you in in the backroom?" Athur said. Mr. Longbottom nodded and went at him.

"Is that Bellatrix LeStrange` s daughter?" Athur whisper. "Mr. Longbottom nodded. "What happened to your father is not her fault. Idosa doesn't even know her parents. She just found out that she is a witch," Mr Longbottom whispered. Athur nodded. "I am sorry, but the loss of my father broke my heart." Mr. Longbottom putted his hand on his shoulder. "I understand," Mr. Longbottom smiled. "I know the perfect wand for her already!" Athur said back with a smile. He mumbled something that sounded like: "Just a real LeStrange can handle such a powerful core." Idosa was still standing alone by the counter. Athur came back with Mr Longbottom to the counter with the wand.

"Here we have it, dragon blood core, walnut, 12 inches." It had a light grey colour. Athur took it out with care and gave it carefully to Idosa. The wand was a bit crooked. "Your mother had just the same, just with dragon heartstring, and it was black." Athur said, faking a smile. Idosa didn't understand but nodded as she looked at it. "Flick it" Mr. Longbottom said. "Okay?" she said, looking confused. She just swayed it carefully and then a light came out of nowhere. "Uhm, what happened?" Idosa asked, looking at the smiling Professor. "The wand chooses the Witch, Idosa," Mr Longbottom said. Idosa still looked confused. She putted the wand down. "Be careful with it," Athur said and put the wand into the box. "Thanks Athur, we need to go. She has a train to catch up with." Mr Longbottom shook hands with Athur. "Thank you, sir," Idosa said taking the box of the counter.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium next," Mr. Longbottom said when they were outside the shop. Idosa, nodded. They started to walk again. "Sir?" Idosa asked. "Yes." He said and smiled. "I heard you whispered in the backroom. And if you don't mind sir-" Mr Longbottom interrupted her. "I will tell you about it when we arrive at the school. Under four ears," he said and walked between the crowds. "Right there." He pointed.

They walked into the store. There were owls, cats, rats and loads of other animals everywhere. The shop was extremely well cleaned.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" A woman dressed in blue popped out of nowhere. She had blonde, curly hair tied up in a messy bun and had small round classes on her noes. "I want a cat, madam." Idosa answered, polite but still very shy. "We have a Italian Spidersnitch, a Norwegian Snowloop, a Australian Greenflyer," she said and smiled the biggest smile Idosa had ever laid her eyes upon. "The Italian Spidersnitch." Idosa said. She always liked Italy. She has never been there, but remembered all the books she has read and pictures she has seen. "We have only one left, so that's perfect. Just a minute and I will get him." The woman said and went into the shop. After a while she returned with a small kitten. The kitten had black, thick fur and one big, icy blue eye "Here he is. This little poor thing has only one eye," she said, putting him on the desk. "He is perfect," Idosa said, patting the little black creature. She smiled. " I will get the cage and some food." She said and disappeared once again. Idosa took him in her arms. "He is cute," Mr Longbottom said, smiling his toothy smile. "I remember when I was here, I bought my toad Trevor. I lost him all the time. Got me into trouble that toad." Mr Longbottom laughed. "Here we are dear" the woman said and putted the cage on the counter "Do you mind putting him in the cage?" she asked nicely. "He loves fishes, and mice and especially cat treats," she said and smiled as he gave Idosa some cat food. Professor Longbottom payed and they walked outside.

"Should I carry something?" Idosa asked looking at Mr. Longbottom who carried all of the things. "No. I'm fine. Now take my arm and we will get to kings cross," Mr Longbottom said, trying to get his elbow out to Idosa. A pop, and they were on their way once again.

* Nox Aurora's P.O.V *

Some days after Nox got her letter, Luna brought her to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. They walked towards Olivanders to buy Nox's first wand. The store was big and cosy. The man who worked there was tall and skinny with messy brown hair. "Good morning Athur," Luna said with a big smile on her mouth like always "Ah, Good morning to you Mrs Longbottom," Athur answered and smiled back at Luna. "So, It's your turn - where did she go?" Athur looked around in the store but couldn't see Nox "Oh no," Athur said and looked up at Nox who was climbing the walls full or wands. "Nox Aurora Longbottom! Come back down here straight away! We do NOT touch what is not ours!" Luna said in an angry tone. Nox swung herself down from the wall looking at Athur. "Sorry," she mumbled, "Alright. Now for the wand!" Athur said quickly.

Nox tried out a lot of wands and broke a lot of stuff in Mr. Olivanders shop. Still looking for the one, Athur looked around in his shop "I wonder," he said and walked towards a quite empty shelf and pulled out a box. He took it back to Luna and Nox. Athur opened the box and gave Nox the wand. She gave the wand a flick and smiled "Yes, I thought so," Athur said "But that is quite strange, not many can control the power of that wand. We can expect great things from you Miss Longbottom."

Nox was a bit dizzy after the wand shopping, but she dragged her mom to outside the pet shop. "The letter said that I could bring a toad, a cat or an owl!" Nox said to Luna "I know love," Luna answered, "What do you want?" "I- I don't know," Nox said and looked in the window to see two blue eyes looking at her. She froze and stared into the blue eyes of whatever that animal was. "Are you okay, Nox?" her mom asked. She looked a bit confused. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," Nox answered and looked away from the window. She looked up at her mom and walked into the store. There were cats in all colours, owls staring at you when you walked in and toads making weird sounds. Her dad had toad, Trevor, so she did not want one of those! Luna walked around and looked at the animals, but Nox was looking for the blue eyes who had stared at her through the window, but she couldn't see any animal whit blue eyes in there, just orange and yellow.

She was starting to get annoyed and tired of all the animals. She walked over to the counter and looked at the woman behind it. "Excuse me?" Nox said, but the woman didn't even bother to look at her. "Excuse me!" Nox said again, even louder and this time. The woman turned around. "SHH!" She said and Nox gave her the death look. "As I was going to say," Nox started and the woman smiled. "Yes, what can I help you with?" she said loud enough for Nox to hear. She then mumbled: "Annoying kids these days." "I can hear you!" Nox said but then decided to ask about the blue eyes. "Do you have any animal with blue eyes?" she asked and looked behind the lady to see if there was an animal there, but no. "Yes, we have this one cat," the lady said. "But he doesn't like anyone so it's hard to sell him." The lady smiled "Can I see him?" Nox smiled and almost jumped over the counter. "Yes, just- just stay there, please! Madame?" Luna turned around and looked at the lady "Is this your daughter?" Luna smiled big. "Yes it is," Nox had never seen Luna angry ever. The lady smiled and walked into the backroom and when she came back she held a beautiful black cat with blue eyes. Only half the face and the paws were white. She handed the cat over to Nox. "He is PERFECT!" Nox screamed, "Mom? Can we buy him?" She jumped of excitement waiting for her mom to answer "Yes, if you want him," she answered. Nox smiled and hugged the cat tight to her face "I love you," she mumbled into his black fur.

After the shopping was done and Nox and Luna was on their way home, Nox was thinking of a name to her cat. "Maybe Moon," she said. "Hmm no, what about Yoru?" She asked her self. "Yes! Yoru, that means night in Japanese and you're as dark as the Night!" Nox said and hugged Yoru tight too her chest.

* Emma's P.O.V *

"Emma?" a soft voice said. Her eyes popped open, and she was out of bed in a second. She had forgotten to put on her glasses. Her hand stumbled around on the bedside table until she found them and put them on. "I'll be there," she said back. She put on the summer dress she wore the day before and ran downstairs. Hermione already had the brush ready and went through Emma's hair with it. "There you go," she said. "Everyone ready?" Everybody nodded. Hermione's eyes searched them all. "Rose, that skirt is the shortest I have ever seen!" Rose wore a black, simple skirt and a white top with blondes over the shoulders. "Relax, mom. I'll be back to the robe in a few days." Hermione sighed. "Well, you don't have time to change-" Her eyes moved to Hugo. "Brush your hair, boy!" Hugo rolled his eyes while Ron pointed at the clock. "We have to go, honey," he said calmly. Hermione reminded him an awful lot of his mother these days. "Alright." She handed him some floo powder and he walked towards the fireplace. "Emma, you go after me. Just toss the powder into the fireplace and walk into the flames-" Emma rolled her eyes at him. "I've done this before, dad."

Emma watched as her father tossed the powder and then walked into the green flames. "Diagon Alley," he said, and he was gone. Emma walked towards her mother and received a handful of powder. She walked towards the fireplace and took a deep breath. "Now remember, loud and clear," Hermione said, but Emma was already standing in the flames. "Diagon Alley," she said. She did not raise her voice, but spoke normally. She could see flashes of different places, all blurry and unclear. Suddenly, the flashes stopped and she stepped out of the fireplace.

Emma was standing in a bar. It was run down and old, with mismatching furniture and people everywhere. She spotted her father a few meters away and walked up to him. There was some ash in his hair and she pointed it out. "Impressive!" he said. He pretended to remove some ashes from her dress, but she knew it was clean. "Most people get completely covered the first couple times. Or end up in the wrong place." Emma had followed the others to Diagon Alley last year. This was the second time she had used the floo network. Rose appeared, tightly followed by Hugo. Emma laughed and started to brush ashes off Rose. She had some ashes here and there. Hugo was worse. He was almost covered. Hermione came out soon after. "Ready to go?" They started walking toward a door in the back of the area. It lead out to a little garden in the back, completely surrounded by brick walls. It was quite depressing. Ron pulled out his wand from his robe. He started tapping bricks with it. For a second, nothing happened. Then the bricks started pulling themselves back in a mechanical way. It created an archway into Emma's favourite place in the whole world.

The Weasley family entered the Diagon Alley. Emma loved it so much. Every single house had a different style. Some of them were new, some of them looked like they were about to fall down. Wizards were everywhere. Most of them wore robes, but a few children and students wore muggle clothing. Hugo currently wore his robe - he always did. Rose on the other side, preferred muggle clothes, mainly because they showed a lot more skin than the long robes. Emma herself changed it up. She mostly wore robes in the winter, but liked the muggle clothing whenever it was warm. She was getting a new robe for Hogwarts. Ron and Rose went towards Flourish and Blotts. Rose's robe still fit. The rest went into Madame Malkin's. A bell rang as they entered. Madame Malkins started measuring Emma. "What kind of animal do you want?" Hermione asked Emma as she was measured. "I'm not quite sure," she said. "Owls come in handy," Hugo said. He owned an owl himself. Rose had a tiny orange cat that matched her hair perfectly. "Well, yes, but there are school owls as well, aren't there?" Emma asked. Hugo nodded. "I think I will get an owl anyway," she decided. It would come in handy. Madame Malkins started measuring Hugo. "What are you most excited about?" Emma though good and long about it. "The classes." Hermione smiled. She had said the same before she started at Hogwarts.

They met up with Ron and Rose in the book store. They had already bought books for everyone. "Alright," Ron said. "Let's get Emma a wand then." The family went towards the door, but Emma found herself still in the bookstore. All the books caught her eyes. She touched them as she read the titles. She had always loved books so much. After a little while, she turned back towards the door. The others were waiting for her. They all walked out the door as they saw her coming, but there were so many people. Emma ended up behind. For a while, she could see Hermione's worried face looking for her. Emma tried running up to her, but there were too many people in between. Tears had filled her eyes. After a little while, she saw some redheads disappearing into a side road. She followed them, crossing her fingers. As she went further, the paths went thinner, there was fewer people, and it kept getting darker. Emma stopped. She had to turn around.

Just then, a conversation got to her. She was quite low and stood behind a trashcan. Whoever spoke couldn't see her. Their voices were low and hissed, but she was close enough to hear. "It's happened before," a voice said. It clearly belonged to a woman. It was thin and raspy. "But the security is a million times higher now," a man answered. Emma got a look of him above the trashcan. He had stubble and his hair was messy. His eyes were blank and red. "The death eaters always find a way." The man laughed. He didn't sound humorous or happy. It was more of an evil laughter, Emma thought to herself. "A way to escape high security Azkaban?" the man said. "Yes!" The woman hissed back. Just then, the man stared right at the trashcan. Emma's heart felt like jumping out of her chest as she ran all the way back. It felt further this time, but she barely breathed until she was back on the main road. She followed the road upwards until she spotted Olivander's wand shop up the street. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Hermione, Hugo and Rose were inside. "Ron is out looking-" Hermione started, just as he came in behind Emma. "Thank god!" Ron said. "Where were you?" Emma was about to tell them, but something inside her refused her too. "I.. I looked for you in the different stores." Everyone raised their eyebrows, but nobody protested further. "So!" a loud voice said. A very skinny, very tall man came out from behind a shelf. His hair was brown and messy, extending down in front of his eyes. "A wand for the young woman?" Emma nodded slightly. "Yes, Athur," Ron said. Athur Olivander started searching the shelves and towers of black boxes. He came back with a long wand. "12 and 3/4, dragon skin core, vine." He handed it to her. "Give it a good flick," Athur said. Emma did. Twenty boxes or so fell down. Athur were fast to take it away from her. He went to get another.

A few wands later, big parts of the shop were destroyed. Athur picked up one of the boxes on the floor. He took out the wand and carefully handed it to Emma. She studied it. It had a cold, pale brown colour. Pieces of the wood twirled around it like leaves. It was beautiful. She flicked it carefully. Five of the boxes flew into the air. Everyone was gasping. Athur had already put the wand back into the box, but instead of putting it back, he walked behind the counter. "7 and 1/2 inch, unicorn hair, cherry." Ron payed for it and they walked outside.

They walked back towards the Diagon Alley entrance and stopped in a pet shop on the way. Emma looked around. There were cats in all colours, toads and owls. She went straight too the owls. One of them catches her eye. It was tiny and brown, partly white. "Can I get this one?" she asked. Hermione nodded. They got some food and a cage and went back into The Leaky Cauldron. "In just a few days." Emma though. "I'll be at Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

* Nox's P.O.V *

"Finally!" Nox smiled while she, Neville, Luna and her two older twin brothers Lysander and Lorcan walked down towards platform 9 3/4 "Now it's just through that wall," Lysander said to Nox and held his trolley tighter. He ran into the wall. "He's gone!" Nox said with a gasp. "Yeah, but be careful lil' sis, maybe they won't let you through," Lorcan said before he followed his brother through the wall. Neville looked down at Nox and gave her a hug. "Don't listen to them, just run straight at it and without even knowing it, you will be standing on the platform." Nox forced a smile and ran.

On the other side of the wall it was a lot of wizards and animals. Nox smiled down at the cage Yoru was in and walked over to her two brothers. "Time to go on the train, sweetie" Neville said and gave Nox a big hug. He and Luna had appeared as well. Luna gave her a even bigger hug, and Nox hugged her back tightly.

Nox walked in and found an almost full booth. It was the first one she saw. She opened the door and stuck out her head. "Excuse me?" She said and looked at the blond haired boy who sat in the bunk with two other boys. There were one small with brown hair and a big smile and one who was a little taller with black hair and glasses covering much of his face. He had a scar under his eye but he smiled as well, "Hey," The Small, brown haired one said. The two others turned their heads to look at Nox. "Can I sit?" she asked nicely. "Yeah, of course," said the small one and moved over towards the black haired guy to let Nox sit down besides the blonde boy. Nox pushed her luggage onto the shelf and sat. "I'm George Edward," The small one said. "This is Louis Tommo, and-" He was about to say something else, but the blonde guy interrupted. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he said and smiled at Nox. "I'm Nox Aurora," she said "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled to the boys and looked out the window.

* Emma's P.O.V *

Emma ran through the rain. She and her family were on their way to King's cross station. Her shoes were wet all the way through. They felt cold and heavy and slowed her down. Running beside her was Rose. Hugo was on the other side. Their parents were right behind. Emma's suitcase made clicking noises as it jumped up and down on the sidewalk behind her. Eventually, they arrived at the stairs. The underground sign almost lit up in the dark weather. They walked down the stairs. Emma's excitement tingled her stomach.

The family got a few looks. They were all dripping wet (a lot of people were, but most of them had a umbrella or raincoat. The Weasley's did not.) They also carried one cat and two owls, as well as massive suitcases. Ron's wand was sticking out of his jeans. Hermione quickly pushed it back down. They weren't the only ones sticking out, of course. Some families wore really strange muggle outfits. One girl wore a short summer dress on top of some cameo jeans, all topped up with a rain hat and high heels. Scottish kilts and ponchos were overused. Muggles all around were really confused.

The family were on their way towards 9 and ¾ when they saw her. She most definitely was going to Hogwarts. She held a cat cage with a beautiful black cat in it. Emma was a little bit crept out when she realized it just had one eye. The girl herself had dark, short hair. It curled down, faming her pale face. Some hair had fallen in front of her eyes. She stood a few meters away, leaning against the wall with a confused look on her face. "Totally screaming Hogwarts," Rose said. She could be quite rude at times. "So are we," Emma answered casually. Hugo nodded. He always took Emma's side. "At least she is wearing muggle clothing," he said, pointing to a boy in a robe. "He's probably muggle born," Emma said. "It cannot be all that easy, after all." Hermione interrupted their conversation. "Come on, kids! We are going to miss the train!" They walked a little faster. Just then, the dark-haired girl they just saw walked towards them. "Excuse me Mrs, but do you know how to get onto the platform 9 and ¾?" she asked politely. Hermione smiled and asked about the girl's name. "Idosa, Madame," the girl answered. Hermione introduced their family. "This is Emma's first year as well," she added.

"Alright," Ron said. "Rose, why don't you go first." Rose nodded with a smile and ran. Idosa's face was shocked as Rose ran straight through the wall. Emma herself had seen this before, but was nervous to do it herself. "See you," Hugo said as he followed her. "I will go after them," Ron said as he went as well. "Alright girls. You just run as fast as you can, and you'll go right through." She looked around to make sure no muggles were watching just like she had done a thousand times already. "Go." Emma and Idosa both took speed, going through at the same time. It was like running through air. Suddenly, they were standing someplace else. A massive train was in front of them.

Hermione appeared behind them. "We are a bit late, so we have to be fast." Emma carelessly dropped her baggage. Her owl made an unhappy sound. Emma hugged her mother long and hard. She would miss her so much. "Bye, mom." She said. She then walked on, to her dad. She hugged him just as long and said goodbye. It was such a long time until she would see them again. "Hurry now," Ron said. Most of the others were on the train already. She picked up her luggage once again and ran inside, just in time. Idosa was standing right in front of her. "We should find a place," Idosa said. They walked forward looking for a booth.

It took a while, but they found one in the end. Emma put her luggage up on the shelf, struggling a little. Then she sat down, looking straight at Idosa. "What was your name again?" Idosa said. She was clearly studying Emma, who felt a bit uncomfortable. "Emma. Emma Weasley," she said calmly. Idosa smiled at her, and Emma smiled back. An awkward silence filled the air. "Any hobbies?" Idosa said. Emma was thinking. She was not really sure. She did her muggle homework, cracked jokes in the garden with her siblings, helped her mother in the house, wrote and read books. None of those appeared to be fitting, but Emma decided the last two would work. "Writing and reading," Emma said. "I don't really have a life." She laughed a little. "And you?" Idosa did not have to think. "Drawing." After a little while Idosa added: "I don't really have a life either." Emma smiled once again. Idosa was a little bit strange. "Let's have a life together," Idosa suddenly said. Emma though this was a little bit weird, considering they had only known each other for a few minutes. She nodded anyway, having a good feeling about this. "You never told me your full name," Emma said. She was incredibly curious. "Idosa Lyra LeStrange," Idosa said. Emma felt her eyes widen. Her good feeling disappeared as her blood froze to ice. "Something wrong?" Idosa asked. Emma did not answer. LeStrange, as in Bellatrix. The Bellatrix who had tortured her mother. Bellatrix the death eater. Voldemort's beloved Bellatrix, who had tried to kill her aunt. "Do you know your parents?" Emma blurted. There was of course several leStrange families, she told herself. It did not have to be Bellatrix. But she had a hunch, a feeling. She just knew. "N-no, I am an orphan." And so it was confirmed. "Why are you asking?" Idosa's eyebrows wrincled. "I-" Emma started, but she was interrupted by a tall, blonde girl opening the door.

* Idosa's P.O.V *

POPP. They were at the king's cross station, right by an empty trolley. "I need to leave you, Idosa. My daughter is starting this year as well. You'll probably meet her, her name is Nox Longbottom." He said, smiled and put the things onto Idosa's trolley. "But sir?" Idosa asked, confused. "You will get there on your o-" He paused, searching in his pockets. "Your ticket," he said. "I will see you at Hogwarts. Nice to meeting you, miss." Then he was gone.

"9 and ¾ " Idosa said to herself as she read the ticket. She pushed the trolley down. "4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9." She counted to herself. And so she was standing in between 9 and 10. No 9 and ¾ in sight.

Idosa didn't know what to do, so she stood up against the wall. She took the cat with the cage in her arms. "Do you know what to do?" She whispered to the cat. People that walked by stared at her, but Idosa of course, didn't mind.

"Come on kids, we are going to miss the train." A female voice said as she went between platform 9 and 10. Then four red heads came almost running after her. It were two girls, one boy and their dad. Idosa put the cat on the trolley again, took it with her and went towards the little family.

"Excuse me Mrs, but do you know how to get on the platform 9 and ¾?" Idosa asked politely at the older woman. The woman smiled. "I guess this is your first time at Hogwarts young lady, now what is your name?" The woman said kindly. "Idosa, Madame." She held out her hand. "Hermione Weasley." Hermione took it. "This is my husband Ron, my son Hugo, and my two daughters, Rose and Emma. This is Emma`s first year too." Hermione said and pointed too her youngest daughter. She had red, brownish and some freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Alright," the father said. "Rose, why don't you go first." The older one of the girls ran straight through the wall. Idosa gasped. "See you," the boy said as he followed her. "I will go after them," the father said as he went as well. "Alright girls. You just run as fast as you can, and you'll go right through," the mother said. "Go!" And they ran through the wall.

When Emma and Idosa were on the train, they found an empty booth they sat down with their stuff.

"What was your name again?" Idosa said, looking at the red head. "Emma. Emma Weasley." She smiled. "Any hobbies?" Idosa asked, trying to break the silence. "Reading, writing. I really don`t have a life." She laughed. "And you?" Emma asked. "Drawing. I really don't have a life ether." Idosa laughed too. She waited a little while. "Let's have a life together then," Idosa said. Emma nodded as Idosa smiled. "You never told me your full name," Emma said. "Idosa Lyra Lestrange." Emma`s eyes widened. "Something wrong?" Idosa asked. "Do you know your parents?" Emma said still looking afraid. "N-no. I am an orphan." she said and knitted my eyebrows together. "Why are you asking?" Idosa asked. "I-" Emma stopped when a blonde haired tall girl opened the door.

* Authors note: Hello there, and thank you so, so much for reading! This chapter took a little bit of time. It is really hard to write like me and Idosa did in this chapter, the same events but from different perspectives. It takes a lot to make everything the same, but still keep it interesting. Please comment if you think we should do that in a different way. School has started as well, and there is a lot of homework and acting (all three of us act) that is getting in the way. Hopefully we will be able to keep it going! I also got a message from Idosa. "Comment or we will stop writing," she says. So please do, because i really want to continue! Lots of love, Emma.


	4. AN

Hello there.

This whole chapter is going to be an author's note. And do not stop reading yet! Because if you want more actual writing, you better read. Basically, writing stories when nobody shows any signs of reading it, is total crab cakes. Getting feedback is the best part and when nobody gives you that, there's no fun. We'll keep writing because honestly, we can't stay away. But if you want us to publish anything than comment! GIVE FEEDBACK! Just send us a damn heart if you'd like. Just leave a sign because this is killing us.

We have been working really hard on this through the whole summer and we have planned the whole thing. And we do have about 130 reads, adding all websites together. It just really sucks that our readers are the ones who don't know how to comment.

In busy times, all that inspires you to go on is the feedback that you get. We have none. At all. Except from Idosa, but she doesn't really count. Adding it all up: if you'd like us to post more, then add a comment. A single one might be enough.

Not so much love as last time, Emma.


	5. Chapter 4

* Emma's P.O.V *

In the doorway was a tall blonde girl. Her hair was slightly wavy and reached her too her waist. She wore her Hogwarts robe. It was Nox Aurora Longbottom. "Have any of you seen a Black cat with half a white face?" Nox asked. She looked at them. "I lost him, and he really doesn't like people." Less than a second later, she shrieked. "OMG!" Nox walked into the bunk, sitting down in front of Idosa. "How cute! Can I pet him?" She did not wait for an answer but ran her hand over the cat's back. "I'm Nox Aurora Longbottom by the way, and who are you?" she asked recklessly. " "I.. I'm Idosa Lyra Lestrange," Idosa answered. "Pleasure," Nox said with a smile on her face. Nox sat down in the available seat besides Idosa and finally noticed Emma. "Emma!" Nox said and laughed. "How could I not see it is was you!" Nox came towards Emma and hugged her tightly. Emma hugged her back. She had not seen Nox since the start of the summer. A black cat with half a white face walked in. "Yuri!" Nox said and smiled. "Where have you been you dumb cat?" Emma and Nox spoke for a while. Idosa sat there looking at her cat Hercules, whom was asleep on her lap. Idosa didn't pay attention to the chatty blond girl. Nox and Emma was talking about things she didn`t understand. Emma changed into her robe as they did, so did Idosa. They talked about Hogwarts, houses and so on. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon," Emma suddenly said. Nox nodded and looked out of the window.

Nox ran out of the bunk before the train even had time to stop properly. "What was that all about?" Idosa asked, more comfortable without Nox around. "I suppose she had to grab her suitcase," Emma answered. They walked out of the bunk and towards the exit of the train.

* Nox's P.O.V *

The train arrived at Hogwarts and Nox couldn't sit still when it stopped. "Shoot," Nox exclaimed and ran out of the bunk, she crashed in too many other students on the way back to the first bunk she sat in. After getting thru all the other students she finally reached the bunk and walked in to grab her suitcase. She took her it and ran out of the train with Yuri right behind her. She stopped beside Emma and Idosa and Lifted Yuri into his cage.

Suddenly in front of them it stood an orange haired man. _Probably a Weasley_, she thought. Just after Nox noticed the man, Emma shouted. "Uncle Charlie!" She ran up to the man and gave him a big hug. Charlie mumbled something to Emma and smiled to her and then looked up on the rest of them "Everyone here? All right then." He turned around and said: "This way please". Everyone followed Charlie and Nox poked Idosa. "He's good lucking guy?" Idosa blushed and gave a quick nod, Nox laughed and smiled at Charlie's back.

To get to the castle they had to take boats. Nox, Emma and Idosa shared one. Emma and Idosa sat down in the boat and Nox jumped after them, making the boat almost fall over. She sat down, laughing off Emma's face. Idosa looked quite shocked as well. The boat started to move. When they were on the middle of the lake, Nox saw a light on the other side of the lake. "Look" she said and moved towards it. They could see the castle ahead of them. It was a massive stone structure with tens of towers. Windows were everywhere, lighting up the darkness. Looking closer, she moved a little too much and the boat fell over. They all screamed. Emma and Idosa held onto the boat and looked like they were going to kill her. "Sorry" Nox mumbled and looked over at Charlie's boat coming towards them. Charlie lifted them on board in his boat. "Sorry" Nox said again "It's okay," Charlie said.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Nox, Emma and Idosa were soaked in water. In front of them was a big, wooden door.

* Emma's P.O.V *

The massive oak doors swung open, Inside was a low and pale ginger. A smile was on her lips. "Firstgraders, professor Bones," said Charlie. Emma liked the though of him being there. It made the place feel so familiar.

The entrance hall was massive. The walls were stone, lit up only by torches. The roof was so tall you could not see the end of it. A big staircase was right in front of them, leading up.

All the first-graders followed professor Bones across the stone titles. Voices appeared, hundreds of them. Emma already knew that the rest of the pupils would be here already. They all ended up in a small, emtpy room just outside of the great hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," the professor said. Emma stood tightly squeezed, she could feel Idosa next to her. Everyone was scilent and nervous-looking.

"So, you are finally here. I bet you are all very hungry, but before you can get to that, you have to be sorted. The sorting is incredibily important. Whichever house you end up in, will be your family for the next seven years. You will have classes with, live with and spend time with your house. And be careful what you wish for. The hat may or may not take your wishes into consideration, but the hat usually knows best.

Our four houses are Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house have different stories and famous faces connected to them.  
While on Hogwarts, you will all influence the house points. Points will be given to anyone doing something particulary good, weather it is in class or outside of class. Points will be taken every time you break a rule. At the end of the year, the house with the most house-points will get the house cup, a massive honour.  
Now, I bet you are all waiting. I'll be back in about five minutes and get you, then the sermony can begin. Good luck." The proffessor left the room.

Whispers immediately began. Some were simply hissed they were finally here, others were scared. Nobody knew what would happen at this points. A lot of them had heard loads about Hogwarts, Emma included. This part was left out. She hated not knowing. Emma just listened. She wasn't a big fan of speaking, unless she was in class. Some speculated weather the sermony would hurt, others if their skills would be tested. Nox seemed to have heard from the twins that it would be really painful. Emma was getting nervous, and after what felt like several years, the professor came back. "Follow me," she said. "The sermony is to begin."

A/N: Hey there again! A lot of stuff have been happening lately, sorry it's been so long. We are back anyways, and there is more to come! We already have most of the next part ready, so it will be out soon! Hopefully, anyways.


End file.
